


DP: Temporal Trust

by HellsArchangel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsArchangel/pseuds/HellsArchangel
Summary: Danny/Clockwork one-shotsI do take requests but please NO SMUT for goodness sakes people!I've been avoiding this ship for a while because Danny/Sam all the way but oh my goodness I can't help myself! Also, there are like, no fics for this ship, and that made me sad. So, here I am, jumping deeper into the rabbit hole.I would like to thank BlueDeerArts on Wattpad for getting me into this ship and inspiring me to write this! They're awesome, so go check them out!Anyway, please, enjoy!





	1. Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Danny learns more about Clockwork and his past, and decides to change a bit of his future.

My hands shook as I wiped away the tears that streamed down my cheeks, blinking as the water blurred the sights in front of me until all I saw was blobs of green and purple floating around me. I had no idea where I was going, the only thing I knew was I needed to get out of the human world for a while. 'Amity Park can get along for a few hours just fine without their hero.' I scoff at the thought. 'Hero? No. A hero would have been fast enough to save everyone. I'm just a freaky teenager with impossible goals. Astronaut, yeah right! Not with my grades!'

A bitter laugh pushed through my lips, echoing in the emptiness of the ghost zone as I continued to fly. I flew faster now, as if to escape the feelings dragging me into the hell that is my own mind. 'You're worthless! You can't even save one person! Pathetic!' I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts when I was forced to twist myself to the left in order to avoid getting hit by something in front of me. 'A gear...? Clockwork? Why did I end up here? And how? I thought you could only find the tower when Clockwork allowed it?'

"I did allow you to find the tower, Daniel." I spun to face the voice, quickly swiping my hands over my face, sniffling in an attempt to regain my composure as Clockwork hovered just in front of me, his child form morphing into his adult form. "It wasn't your fault, you know. I looked at every timeline. If you were to save her, you would have died."

"So? She'd still be alive, Clockwork, and that's better than this!" I pressed my lips together as guilt consumed me. I shouldn't have snapped at him like that, I'm angry at myself, not him.

"No, Daniel, it would not. Think about it. Her dying, yes, it's terrible, but it only affects a small group of people. Were you to die, the whole world would be affected. We need you." I scoffed.

"No one needs me, Clockwork. Not when they have you to manage the balance." He's more powerful than I will ever be, and he probably makes better decisions, too.

"They did not always have me, Daniel. I was not always like this. I was not thrown into the ghost zone and into this job without training. I, too, was human once." I looked up at him, my lips parting in surprise. He smiled down at me. "I died at the age of nineteen from the bubonic plague."

"Nineteen?" I whimpered, my voice raising a few octaves when I realized he had been only a year older than me when he died.

"Mm. The year 1348, the Black Death swept over Europe, killing 60 percent of its population. I was one of them."

"Oh, God." My hands rose to cover the bottom half of my face as my already red eyes filled with tears. "That must have been horrible! I'm so sorry Clockwork..." I felt a hand reach toward my jaw and grip my chin, tilting my head so I was looking up into Clockworks eyes.

"Its quite alright Danny. I would not have been happy then. I was too... different." He frowned. "It was not until very recently that I could have had any resemblance of a normal life." He paused, as if deep in thought.

"What did you- erm, I mean, if you don't mind-" before I could figure out how to form my sentence, Clockwork was suddenly morphing, changing. His face changed first, his jaw becoming sharper and more defined, his eyes- while they stayed the same lovely shade of red- gained whites and pupils, and his cloak melted away leaving a head of fluffy dark brown hair in its place. I actually, more than once, had to keep myself from running my hands through it.

Next, his body started morphing. I watched as his spectral tail straightened and split in two, legs forming in its place as his chest and shoulders shrank slightly, though they were still broad.

He was tall, about five foot eleven, and he had on a purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, and purple and white high-top converse. The only clock on him now- that I could see, anyway- was a single pocket watch, the gold chain hanging loose around his right thigh.

"This is how I first appeared in the Ghost Zone." I had to do a double take when I noticed that his voice had not changed, still echoing with the same depth it had before. It actually suited him well in this form. "I didn't understand at first, the clothes mostly, but because the Ghost Zone works differently, it's a mix of all times, past, present, and future." I simply floated in place, gawking at Clockworks new appearance. I shook my head, blushing as less than ideal thoughts invaded my mind.

"Um, why don't you- I mean, why did you change your appearance?" His grip on his staff increased, his eyes glazing over and his jaw clenching.

"When the Observants appointed me Time Master- something they had come to regret to this day- they had decided that no one in their right mind would listen to- let alone appoint- a teenager. They used my ability to change my age to their benefit, claiming that the teenager that everyone had seen was just one of my many forms, and that my true form was twenty four years old. The very same one you yourself have seen on multiple occasions. They banned me from using it, and I haven't since."

"Well I, for one, think the Observants can stuff it. You look great, and I personally think it suits your personality better." Clockwork grinned, unnaturally white teeth peaking out from behind his full lips. I blushed, smiling back at him.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course! But, don't you know that?" I watched as his cheeks tinted green, grinning when I realized he was blushing. 'He looks cute when he blushes.'

"It seems that, when it comes to you I am starting to become less and less sure. You must remember, I see every twist and turn in time, but I cannot choose which outcome any given timeline follows. This means that even though I know how many different possibilities there are-" He hesitated, biting his lip as if he didn't want to admit something to himself.

"You don't know which one will actually happen." He nodded, frowning at the admission.

"Precisely. Most people I can read, figure out how they work, and follow their path from there. You, though, I never know."

"Is it the boy that's different Clockwork, or how you view him?" Clockwork and I both turned to the sound of the voice only to find a pair of Observants glaring at Clockwork. "Everyone else you view from afar, however, it seems you have taken quite an interest in young Daniel here. Your teenage self has even resurfaced. You're breaking all of our rules, Clockwork." They began to approach, their staffs raising, but paused when I stepped in front of Clockwork, a low guttural growl escaping my throat as I bared my fangs.

"Stay away from him!"

"Get out of our way, child. This no longer concerns you. We have given you every chance Clockwork. We gave you a chance when you refused to kill Daniel, despite what we knew about his future. We gave you a chance every time you meddled in Daniels life, ensuring us it was for the good of the timeline. We will not watch any longer." They pointed their staffs at me, apparently no longer hesitating at the thought of me dying here too.

"Daniel, get behind me." I shivered as Clockworks deep voice vibrated through me, sending chills down my spine.

"No! They-"

"There are eight possible ways this can go." He hissed, cutting me off. "Of those eight, four end in your death. I will not let that happen, Daniel, not a chance. Get behind me, now!" I blinked as I watched a tear drop from Clockworks eye and onto his cheek, the sight making my stomach curl. Unease guided me behind clockwork as he wiped his cheeks and turned back to the Observants. "When I saved Daniel the first time, you told me that he and his future were now in my hands. I accepted that and kept my promise to keep him and his timeline safe. So why, now, are you against this?"

"Because back then, Clockwork, you didn't have any feelings towards the boy. Not like you do now. We are against this because instead of acting on reason you are acting on love, one of the most unreliable emotions." I stumbled back, the words hitting me like a physical blow. ...you are acting on love... my eyes widened as I looked back up at Clockwork- 'when did I look down?'- noticing he had tears freely streaming down his cheeks as he powered up his staff, the blue glow lighting everything around us.

"Clockwork! Don't!" I ran up to him in two long strides, purposely putting myself in between Clockwork and the Observants as I placed my hand on his, both of us holding his staff. He looked up at me, surprise and fear in his eyes. "Don't do anything you might regret later. You taught me that, remember?" He frowned, his gaze turning to the ground. I gasped as a sharp pain exploded in my back, my skin bubbling as the Observants blast burned through my suit. I lost my balance, closing my eyes as the ground neared far to fast to be a comfortable landing.

"Danny! No!" I felt two strong arms catch me, one around my neck and one at my waist, both careful not to touch the burns.

"Its time, Clockwork." I opened my eyes to see the Observants closer now, practically hovering over my feet, one of them holding the staff that Clockwork had, presumably, dropped in his effort to catch me.

"Fine! Yes, alright! Just, don't hurt him." I frowned. While his duties may not always be fun, Clockwork enjoyed what he did and he did it well. I wasn't going to let him lose everything he worked seven hundred years for just because of me and a couple of eyes.

I kicked my leg up, hitting the staff with the top of my boot and sending it flying. The Observants, apparently not ready for that particular move, scrambled to regain composure and to retrieve the staff. I shot up out of Clockworks arms, hissing at the pain rippling across my skin, and flew up to grab the staff. My fingers gripped the cool metal and power surged up my arm and straight into my core, my wounds healing instantaneously. Dropping back down in front of Clockwork, I held my free hand out in front of him and the staff in front of both of us, protecting him from any further attacks.

"Let me get this through your thick skulls." My voice was sharp, cutting through the atmosphere of the ghost zone like a hot knife through butter, making the Observants shiver. "Clockwork belongs here. He is good at his job, and he has successfully managed the time stream for seven hundred years. You have no right to call him off just because you don't like his methods or who he likes. That, in itself, is allowing your emotions to control your decisions which, to you, is an irresponsible thing to do." The Observants looked to each other, distaste clear on their features.

"You will mess up one day, boy, and when you do, Clockwork will not be able to protect you." I watched as they turned, walking out the same way they came, before turning and kneeling next to clockwork. He had, while my back was turned, lifted his hood and dropped his head to shield his face from view, but the drops of water below him told me exactly how he felt.

"Dammit, Clockwork."

"You have my sincerest apologies, Daniel." I watched as he turned back into his adult form, keeping his hood down and his eyes on the ground. "You may go, I will not follow you. If you do not wish to return, I shall respect you wish for distance."

"Oh, Clockwork. For being the most intelligent ghost in the Ghost Zone, you can be a real idiot sometimes." He finally lifted his head, his eyes tinged green from crying. I reached out my hand, wiping the tears from his cheeks. His eyes widened as I smiled, leaning my forehead against his. I pulled at the warm spot in my chest, feeling the bright rings wash over me, my heart stuttering before starting to beat again. Clockworks skin was cold against my warmer human body, a shiver running down my spine as I grabbed is hands, intertwining our fingers and pressing my palms against his. "You are the most incredible being in this universe, how could you think I would turn away from you?"

"There are three ways this could have ended, each way having approximately eleven to seventeen different subcategories. It was a three to one probability out of my favour. I didn't like those odds." Removing my hands from his, I placed them on each side of his face, forcing him to look up at me. I blinked, running my thumb over his lips in surprise when I felt cold breath run across my cheek, like drinking water after chewing mint gum. I breathed in as he breathed out, the cold a pleasant sting in my nose and mouth.

"Don't you get it, Clockwork? If anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're incredible." He attempted to pull away from my hands as a splattering of green appeared on his cheeks, his already cold skin becoming even colder. "You look at these time streams, at all the possibilities and all the futures, and you make sure everything is running as it should be, and that it's best for everyone, at least in the long run. No one can do your job like you can, and especially not for this long." I watched as his blush spread, his entire face turning slightly green. Our breaths- still confused about that- mingled in the air between us as I watched clockwork tilt his head forward, our noses now touching. I looked into his lidded red eyes, a questioning look in my own.

"May I?" The question was breathy and heavy. This- combined with clockworks deep voice- was all it took for me to nod, wrapping my hand around his head and tangling my fingers in his long white hair, his hood falling in the process. "You must say it, Danny. I want to hear you say it." I swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in my throat. I don't even know if I'm able to speak at the moment.

"Yes." My voice was rough, and it sounded as if I hadn't spoken in a few days, but it was apparently enough. His lips were cold, like someone was pressing an ice cube to my lips, but they were soft, like silk in a cold room. I gasped as his teeth suddenly caught my lip, allowing him to deepen the kiss further, his hands tangling in my hair just as I had done with him.

When we finally separated I was completely out of breath and, strangely, so was Clockwork. Before either of us said a word, I found myself laughing and burying my head into his shoulder, my face burning up as I processed the last few events in my head.

"I have so many questions." I finally breathed, looking up at Clockwork as an idiotic grin appeared on my face. I looked into his eyes, just realizing that they once again had whites and pupils, and that he had shifted back into his teenage form at some point, and I hadn't even noticed.

"And I have so many answers." He smiled up at me and, without warning, wrapped his arms around me in a hug, nearly making me fall backwards.

"I hope you realize I'm going to be here all the time, now." Clockworks hand drifted up to rest on my cheek, his thumb tracing a line from my cheek to my hairline, and back.

"Good, because I don't think I'm going to be able to leave your side." I chuckled, imagining Clockwork sitting in on my class, as bored as I am.

"I hope you like English, Math and history, 'cause if you're coming with me to school, you're helping me with my homework." He smirked, as if laughing at an inside joke.

"Well, I'm a whiz at history." I huffed, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

"You're lucky you're cute." He winked, a sly grin on his lips, the only thing giving away his thoughts being the blush dusting his cheeks.

"It has nothing to do with luck, I assure you." I groaned and hit his arm. 'I should have known.'

"Cheeky bastard."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do."


	2. Thank you, Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Clockwork saves Danny when Vortex gets in a lucky shot with one of Danny's weaknesses: Electricity

My muscles tightened as I flinched away from a bright, electric blue energy blast flying by my face, the cold so intense it burned my cheek even though it had barely grazed it. The icy cold immediately turned to a burning heat as sparks of electricity traveled across my skin, causing my muscles to twitch as they rejected the very thing that killed me.

I caught myself as I stumbled, silvery-white bangs gaining a green tint as they fell into my acid-green eyes, successfully blocking my view of Vortex. I hissed when a sharp pain erupted from my leg as I accidentally put too much weight on my fractured ankle, causing me to shift back onto my left foot to alleviate the pain.

I let my eyes wander around the heavily destroyed park, trees uprooted and on their sides, bushes nonexistent, and park benches nothing more than splinters ranging from a standard small splinter to a piece of wood nearly the size of my leg. Bodies of terrified people who had been relaxing in said park but an hour ago huddled under the various portable ghost shields that my parents had brought along when they had shown up, most pairs of eyes staring in morbid fascination as I was slammed into the ground, trees, and buildings. My family and friends, who were in the ghost shield closest to me, had various mixes of disgust, worry, and terror on their faces.

I straightened my back, ignoring the many pops and cracks as I did so, and spit on the grass, hoping to rid my mouth of the thick, sour substance that was making it hard to breath. My heart suddenly leapt, beating once, twice in surprise as Jazz attempted to exit the safety of the ghost shield and run over to me. I immediately teleported over, lightly pushing her back into it while still being careful not to touch it.

"Keep your filthy hands off our daughter, spook!" Ignoring my dad, I looked straight at Jazz, her eyes flitting over my injuries and cataloging each one.

"You have to stay in there, it's not safe." The corners of her mouth turned down in a frown, her arms crossing in front of her.

"If it's not safe for me, it's especially not safe for you. You're injured!"

"But I also have more power and a better chance at surviving. Trust me, Jazz, I've beaten this guy once before, I can do it again." She pressed her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes before sighing.

"Fine, but if you die I'm gonna bring you back and kill you, again."

"Deal." I spun on my good heel before pushing up and hovering just above the ground, scanning the sky and surrounding buildings for any sign of Vortex.

"Looking for me, half-ling?" I spun back around as I felt my hair stand on end, electricity crackling through the air as a bolt of lightning struck the left side of my chest. I screamed, the electricity feeling exactly like the portal incident. I could almost feel a second lichtenberg figure form, the first figure burning along its rooted lines. My core cried out, attempting to get away from the electricity, the one thing it was weak to.

"Daniel!" Despite the assault on my core, it still jumped at the sound of Clockworks voice, practically singing when he blasted Vortex into a portal and caught me before I fell. I attempted to open my eyes, to get a glimpse of Clockwork, but I found that I couldn't move. "Hold on Danny, I've got you." I felt the pressure of Clockworks hand above my core, and a pleasant warmth spread through me. I opened my eyes to find Clockwork hovering above me, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched together. My eyes widened as I watched a spark of electricity bounce from his face into his cloak, and his expression made much more sense.

"Clockwork, no!"

"Its alright Daniel. You died from electric shock, I did not. You are much more susceptible to electricity than I am. It will fade in a second." Sure enough, a second later, he opened his eyes, his ectoplasm having completely dispersed and expelled the electricity.

I blinked as he looked back down at me, a small line appearing across his neck. I gasped and immediately tugged on his cloak, the piece of material dropping to the floor as Clockwork stuttered above me. I reached up, brushing my fingers against newly formed scar tissue that started on Clockworks left side and branched out as it reached his neck. He smiled down at me, reaching for my scarred left hand and pulling off my glove, intertwining our fingers.

"Now we match." I picked up Clockworks cloak from the grass, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling him forward, causing him to place his free hand on the ground next to me to steady himself as I leaned up and captured his lips with my own. Ignoring the gasps sounding from all around us, I quickly pulled him into a tight hug, clasping his cloak back in place.

"You saved my life, thank you."

"Come, can you walk?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, grasping Clockworks hand as he proceeded to pull me to my feet- where I immediately collapsed. Clockwork caught me, one arm around my shoulders and another around my waist, our chests pressed together and our faces only an inch apart.

"Hi." He smiled in response, shifting me so he was carrying me bridal style, and started to fly up and away from the park and the people. "Wait, Clockwork! The park! I can't leave it like this." A deep chuckle echoed from the time ghost- 'wait, that wasn't a usual echo.'

I spun my head to find another clockwork flying back down to the park, proceeding to sweep his staff around him, all the trees and bushes returning to where they belonged. The duplicate disappeared as I felt the cold of invisibility and intangibility wash over me, suddenly finding myself in my bedroom. I pulled at the warm spot in my chest, feeling the rings wash over me as my heart stuttered before beating back in a steady rhythm.

"Thank you, Clockwork. You really didn't have to do that." Clockwork shook his head as he pulled back my bed covers and placed me underneath them.

"That was more selfish than you think it is, Daniel. I promise." I chuckled, knowing that feeling all to well. Before he could move too far away, I pulled him under my covers with me, leaning my head against his chest as he drew patterns on the backs of my hands.

"Regardless, thank you." We sat for a few quiet, content moment, and it was almost like nothing could interrupt.

Almost.

"Daniel James Fenton!" I winced as the screams cut through the silence of the Fenton household, my sensitive hearing making Jazz's and Sam's unison voices sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh, crap. Looks like you kept me alive for nothing, Clockwork. My sister and friends are gonna kill me. Up here, guys!" Three sets of footsteps ascended the stairs, one clearly Jazz, the second one Sam, and the last one Tucker.

"Why the Hell-!" All three paused as they swung open my door, processing that we had company, the very company they were dying to talk about. Just registering my situation, I yanked the covers over my head and pressed my cheek into Clockworks chest, breathing him in to calm my sudden nerves.

"Good evening Jasmine, Samantha, Tucker." I chuckled as I pictured Sam turning red as Clockwork spoke her full name.

"Hey, Stopwatch," I mumbled from under the covers. "I suggest, if you want to live another day, to not call Sam 'Samantha'. And calling 'Jasmine' Jazz might help too." He chuckled, placing his hand on my back, but over the covers.

"Of course. My apologies Sam, Jazz." Jazz cleared her throat, her footsteps approaching the bed. Clockworks hand lifted from my back, presumably to shake hands with my sister.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to have caught your name."

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to know it. My name is Clockwork, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Well, Danny could certainly learn manners from you, that's for certain."

"Hey!" I pulled the covers down to just below my chin, sticking my tongue out at Jazz.

"I believe this is where I shall take my leave. This seems like a family conversation." I grabbed his arm as he attempted to escape the confines of my bed sheets, pulling him back down and holding him there.

"Oh, no you don't. If I'm gonna suffer through this, you're coming with me. Family talk is for the entire family, and that includes you. Besides, I'm not gonna be able to give them your 'master of time' speech. Half of it is gibberish to me."

"As you wish, Daniel." I shifted myself so I was now halfway lying on top of Clockwork, our hands intertwined and resting just above my naval, the covers now only coming up to about my waist.

"I'm sorry, did you say master of time?"

"He did, yes. Please, allow me to properly introduce myself." I felt his body shape change slightly, and I deduced from the size of his chest that he was in his adult form. "My name is Clockwork, also known as Father Time, Chronos, etcetera, and I am the master of time and balance." Jazz, at this point, was unabashedly staring at clockwork, her eyes traveling to one clock or watch to the next.

"He can basically see into the future."

"Not quite that simple, but essentially, yes." He automatically switched into his elder form, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker blinking a few times before realizing that yes, he has once again changed his age. "I can see every possible decision you might make, and I can ensure that those decisions do not destroy the universe as you know it."

"Bit much, don't'cha think?" I mumbled, closing my eyes as one of Clockworks hands found itself smoothing out my forever unruly hair.

"So the multiverse theory?" I opened one eye to find that Jazz had taken one of my unused spiral notebooks and a pen from my desk, undoubtedly writing every scrap of information down.

"Not wrong in its entirety, but there is only one main timeline, and that is the one in which you reside." I squeaked- though I'll never admit it aloud- when Clockwork switched into his youngest form, leaving me to fall backwards onto the bed. "My apologies, Danny." I thought for a moment before deciding to just hum in content as he switched back into his teenage form.

"Okay, we're getting off track here." Sam interrupted, turning to look at me. "When exactly were you gonna tell us about this?"

"Umm, never?"

"Actually, if you did not find out today, you would have found out either three months, four days, seven hours, forty minutes, and thirty nine seconds from now, or five months, ten days, eleven hours, thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds from now." Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all stared at Clockwork, who just grinned back.

"Yeah, he does that. You get used to it." Jazz shook her head before glancing from Clockwork, to me, and back.

"Oh for the love of Clockwork, spit it out!" All human eyes snapped over to me, confusion etched into their faces. I blushed again, avoiding eye contact with all four of them. "Sorry, habit."

"How long have you two been..." Tuckers voice trailed off, as if he was afraid to overstep a boundary.

"Together? Five months, twenty-six days, fourteen hours, fifty-five minutes, and four seconds."

"Hm, I guess I never have to worry about you forgetting our anniversary."

"That's actually... really sweet... in a weird sort of way." Finally deciding they were comfortable in my and Clockworks presence, Jazz decided to sit on my desk chair, while Sam and Tucker shared a seat on my space beanbag in the corner of the room, but not before pulling it towards the center of the floor.

"So, Clockwork, we don't usually see you around here. What compelled you to come just in time to save numbskull?"

"I resent that!"

"You see, my job- being what it is- allows me to reside in the Ghost Zone for the most part, and I never usually have to leave my tower. I do, however, have a viewing room, where I can watch all of reality. Seeing, knowing, every possible future allows me the chance to choose which is best for majorities of all people, say one versus one million. Keeping Danny alive, while more of a selfish act than I care to admit, helps the entire world in the long run."

"Alright, I approve." My head shot up against my will, my eyes stooping over to look into Jazz's smiling face.

"Wait, really?" Jazz rolled over, reaching up a hand to ruffle my hair, careful to not disturb Clockwork, who was still running his hands through it.

"Sure, little brother. You've been really happy the last few months, and you two clearly care about each other." I leaned my head back, pressing the top of my head into Clockworks chest as I gazed up at him, smiling back when he smiled down at me. "If dating the ghost god of time makes you happy, go for it. I'm not one to discard what works." My gaze shifted over to Sam and Tucker, who both smiled at me.

"Hey, man. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened."

"Yeah, or the weirdest relationship. Remember that Tuckers only girlfriend is his PDA. Besides, seeing you happy makes us happy, Danny. And this has been the first true happiness you've experienced since the accident." I huffed out a laugh, hot tears escaping my eyes as I tried to blink them away. The pressure of Clockworks hand left my head, only to find that both of them traveled down to my face, using his thumbs to wipe the salty water from my cheeks while simultaneously kissing the top of my head.

My hands shook as I grabbed two fist-fulls of Clockworks hoodie, burying my face in it as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"You did this, didn't you Clockwork." I mumbled, looking up from his jacket. "You knew that this was the best time so you saved me because you knew." He smiled down at me.

"Do you really think me so shallow, Daniel?"

"No, I think you're that sappy, you hopeless romantic. You always do this, the whole using your knowledge to surprise me in the best ways. You have an advantage, you prick."

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take advantage of the opportunity? You deserve every good thing in your life, Danny, and so much more."

"See? There you go again, you sap. I should start calling you maple tree." I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, causing my heart to jump. I turned back to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, though I kept my eyes lowered. "Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think we have some idea." I watched in my peripheral vision as Jazz nodded at Clockwork, Sam and Tucker following suit, and felt as Clockwork nodded back, apparently forming some sort of unspoken agreement. "Thank you, Clockwork. You really do make him happy."

"He makes me happy too, Jazz. Thank you." Jazz walked out the door, Tucker right behind her and Sam following them both. She paused at the door, turning back to us with a smirk on her face. Winking, she closed the door behind her, leaving me sputtering as Clockwork laughed behind me.

"She's right, you know. You're the best thing that's happened to me in... well, ever." I felt Clockworks cool skin become colder as a green blush traveled up his neck.

"As are you, Daniel. I..." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, the deep blue of his lip turning a bright sky blue as pressure was applied. "My apologies." His voice sounded strained, as if all of his muscles had tensed up as he spoke. "It seems I'm having difficulty speaking suddenly. What I wanted to say, I... I love you, Daniel." I spun to face him, my heart skipping a beat as my breath caught in my throat. Saying those words had always been very hard on him, since he had been alone for so long, and I had accepted that. He showed that he cared in so many other ways but this, this was the most special thing he'd ever done for me.

"I love you too, Clockwork. I love you so much, thank you." I hugged him, hoping that all his nerves would calm, and they did. As soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he relaxed and, in turn, wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, thank you, Daniel. You are truly incredible."

In the morning Clockwork would be gone, having to avoid my parents, but his scent would still be there, on my pillow and the note that was left on it, the note that read:

I love you  
~Maple Tree

Written in elegant cursive, a little heart after the, admittedly cute, signature. I would sit in bed a few minutes before going out on my morning patrol, this time catching the box ghost and running from my parents with a laugh and a smile. Clockworks voice would be stuck on loop in my head as I walked into and out of detention with a smile on my face and a spring in my step for the first time in far too long, leaving behind a confused but smiling English teacher and all of my completed homework.


	3. My boyfriend's dead, but so am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter :)

Jazz's POV

I sat the night after Danny's fight with Vortex, flipping through channels on the television, my eyelids heavy, buy my brain unable to quiet down long enough to fall asleep.

"-even with all three ghosts long gone, people are still reeling after the events that occurred in Jales Park late yesterday evening." I paused, stopping on the eleven o'clock news as a picture of Danny and a picture of Vortex briefly appeared on the screen.

The voice coming through the televisions surround sound was high pitched and too sweet sounding to be natural, the reporters clearly-bleached blonde hair and her overly-tight outfit fitting her voice perfectly.

"Danny Phantom was seen fighting a ghost supposedly named Vortex, when he was struck by the ghosts lightning. What surprised people, however, was when a young looking ghost- probably in his mid to late teens- appeared out of nowhere to save Phantom." A picture of Clockwork catching Danny as he fell out of the air was placed on screen, the picture tinted a slight green colour from the ghost shield the person was standing behind. "The ghost apparently absorbed the shock that Phantom had been hit with, taking with him not only the shock from the lightning, but also gaining a lichtenberg figure."

Now the picture switched to Clockwork holding Danny's bare, scarred hand in his own, lines visible on both Danny's hand and clockworks cheek. "How long had Phantom had that figure hidden under his glove?

Regardless, the true shock settled upon us when Danny Phantom kissed the other ghost!" The photo switched once again, this time Clockwork was looming above Danny, who had his own cloak wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed, the green of their blushes only amplified by the green of the shield. "That's right, everyone, Danny Phantom is dating another ghost! Now, here with me at the park is miss Ida Manson, who witnessed the entire exchange." Sam's grandmother appeared on screen, a smile on her face as she looked to the reporter.

"I personally think it's adorable. Besides, he risks afterlife and limb for us, he deserves someone who can make him happy. Gay or not, ghost or not, if you're a good fit, you're a good fit."

"Thank you, miss Manson. I believe adorable is the perfect description-" I jumped as the TV screen suddenly turned black, and the sound cut off. I spun, only to come face to face with my very angry mother.

"Those no good ghosts, they have everyone tricked again! Everyone knows that ghosts don't have emotions, and they can't reproduce, so there's no point in dating! They're just trying to trick us with a fake relationship! Ridiculous how gullible these people can be." I glanced over as I heard a sharp intake of breath come from the stairs, only to see Danny standing in the middle of the steps, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched. I looked back to mom, who hadn't heard Danny, if her angry stomping down to the lab was any indication.

"Danny!" I hissed, jumping off the couch and running over and up the stairs, carefully grasping his arm and gently guiding him up to his room. "Danny, she didn't mean it. I know you love Clockwork, and I know he loves you, too." He fell backwards onto his bed, curling up in the fetal position and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Its- I'm fine, Jazz."

"No, you're not, Danny. What's wrong?"

"Its just- well- Clockwork, he can see all of time, you know that, I know that. He's seen Dan and probably many other nasty versions of me that I don't know about, and what I can do, how many people I can wipe out at once... he's too good for me, I see that, I'm just afraid he will too." His eyes had closed, his right hand balled into a fist as his left hand tugged at the end of his pillowcase.

"Oh, Danny. I saw you two together yesterday, and you might not be able to see how he looks at you, but I sure am, and it's incredible." I took his right hand in mine, causing him to relax his hand out of the fist.

Danny's POV

I twitched as my sister spoke, my mind running at a hundred miles an hour.

"Danny, he loves you. There's no doubt about that. Besides, what could you do that he doesn't already know about? If there is some other version of Dan out there, wouldn't he have known about that long before he even met you?" I mulled over it for a minute, thinking about Clockworks various powers rather than just my own.

"Well," I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I guess."

"Give him some credit, Danny. I don't think he'd go headfirst into a relationship without really, truly caring about you, evil alternate future or not. Now, go to bed. You need as much sleep as possible before the next ghost shows up." She smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of my head before walking away, flipping the light-switch, and shutting the door behind her. I sighed, staring at the door where my sister had just been before laying my head down on my pillow, whispering my goodnight to clockwork as I felt my body relax into my mattress.

•~•~•

I groaned as a shiver ran down my spine, pulling me out of the dark warmth of sleep. I lifted my hand, preparing to flip the covers off of me to get up, when a hand covered mine, keeping it where it had landed on my chest.

"Sleep, Daniel. I'll handle the ghosts tonight." I gave Clockwork a sleepy smile, not even bothering to open my eyes as I lifted the hand that was holding mine, placing a light kiss on his knuckles.

"Thank you..."

•~•~•

"Danny. Danny, C'mon, it's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school." I groaned, shifting myself until I was facing away from Jazz and pulling my covers over my head. "Clockwork left you a note~!" Before my brain could even understand the full sentence, I bolted upright in bed, my covers flung to one side as i spun so my feet were planted firmly on the ground. I looked up through my sleep-hazed eyes to find my sister with a huge grin on her face.

"That better not have been a lie or I will end you." She shook her head as she placed a folded piece of paper in my hand, my other hand immediately raising to help unfold it.

'Good morning, Danny, I hope you slept well. Leave at seven twenty-five instead of seven thirty, you're going to run into the box ghost. Take another thermos and give it to Sam, you'll need it. And don't worry about what happens today, it will turn out alright, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll stand with you.

~Maple Tree'

I took a glance at the clock, my eyes widening when the red numbers that were blinking back at me read seven o'clock.

"So, how did you sleep, little brother?"

"I... Clockwork came, after my ghost sense went off. He did something, I dunno, but I slept through the night- completely." Jazz's face immediately brightened as her eyes scanned my face.

"Well, remind me to give a huge thank you to Clockwork next time I see him! Now, come on, get dressed. If you want to leave early you better start now." She dug through my drawers, grabbing me a change of clothes while I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I ran to my room with a towel around my waist and one on my shoulders, catching any water that drips from my hair. I pulled the towel on my shoulders over my head, drying my hair before pulling on the clothes that Jazz had picked out for me.

I slipped on my black combat boots, the same kind as Sams, as I examined my outfit. Jazz had chosen a black pair of skinny jeans with a dark grey short sleeved t-shirt, my pale skin a sharp contrast with the dark colours.

I grabbed my extra thermos, throwing it into my backpack as I grabbed my favorite black and white hoodie from my closet and slipped it on. I zipped it up, hoping to hide as much of my muscle as I can. Glancing at the clock, I just barely saw the number seven twenty-three before I was out of my room and down the stairs, saying bye to Jazz on my way out.

The box ghost, keeping the note true, showed up when I was about a block from school. Running into the closest alley, I scanned my surroundings, hoping to catch him quickly so I could give the extra thermos to Sam. Catching a glimpse of something glowing at the end of the alley, I quietly walked up, sucking the ghost into the thermos as he screamed his name.

Checking the time on my phone, I quickly pocketed it as I sprinted towards school grounds, sitting in my seat just as the late bell rang.

"Good timing Mr. Fenton. Although you could be earlier, you're not late, so congratulations."

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer." I collapsed in my seat as Mr. Lancer started his lecture, only half paying attention as I thought about the events of the last few days. 'Well, let's see. Danny Phantom is publicly gay for another ghost, my mom thinks our relationship is a scam, and the ghost that I'm dating is helping me be on time for school. But, why? Everything Clockwork does has a reason, right?' I dropped my head into my hands as a shiver traveled up my spine, my breath coming out in white puffs. I raised my hand, cutting off Mr. Lancers lecture.

"Mr. Lancer, may I use the restroom?"

"No, Mr. Fenton. This is a large portion of the test tomorrow, and you cannot afford to miss any of it." I frowned as my ghost sense triggered again, this time the chills wracking my whole body. There's only one ghost that makes me shiver like that. Vlad.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I gotta run." I bolted out of my desk, tossing my backpack to Sam as I yelled about the extra thermos, and ran down the halls of the school, attempting to find Vlad and stop him in his scheming tracks, all the while dodging all the kids who didn't have a first period, or were on a TA run for someone.

"Ah, Little Badger. What a nice surprise!" I spun, frowning as I shivered again, the kids closest to us gasping and backing up against walls and lockers.

"Surprise? This is no surprise, and it's also no coincidence. You showing up less than forty eight hours after Vortex? What's your deal, Plasmius?" I flinched as my advanced hearing picked up on the extremely loud alarm, the flashing lights turning everything around me red.

"My deal? I don't have a deal, child. I have a game nearing it's end, and I will be the victor, no matter the cost." Kids flooded the hallways, screams coming from everywhere, and echoing down the halls.

"Even if it means exposing yourself? I know how much you hate that." No one had stopped to watch me talk to the ghosts, most everyone still attempting to get to an exit. It was honestly frightening to see everyone so scared. Is it because Danny Phantom wasn't there, or was this all much worse than Plasmius paying me a visit?

"No, little badger, it is you who is afraid of revelations. I, however, will have nothing to worry about. After all, once you are gone, I'll be the most powerful being in all of the ghost zone and all of earth!" I looked around at all the people, wondering why the crowd wasn't thinning if people were running out of the school.

"So you admit I'm stronger than you, good to know!" I kept talking, attempting to stall for time as frantic eyes looked everywhere for an exit.

"Ah, I never said you weren't strong, I just said you had no experience. Regardless, you can't take all of us, not at once." My eyes widened as ghost started to turn the corners, flooding the hallways, and I realized why there were so many scared people, even after years of ghost attacks.

"The doors are glued shut! The ectoplasm won't budge!" I swallowed as Plasmius laughed, more ghosts appearing behind him.

"Danny, now!" Sam appeared in the crowd, sucking up as many ghosts as she could. Unfortunately, the stronger ones needed to be weakened before they could be sucked in.

"Come, Daniel. Are you afraid?" I scoffed, squaring my shoulders and preparing for a fight.

"Of you? As if." He lifted his hands, bright orbs of ectoplasm forming as every human in vicinity shrunk against the wall, getting as far from Plasmius as possible.

"Prove it." He fired off both shots, each going in opposite directions. I won't be able to block both unless... I pulled at myself, feeling my awareness split as I jumped in front of both blasts. Both versions of me took the hit, rolling on the floor at the crowds feet.

"Fen... ton?" I stood, watching Plasmius as I circled around to my duplicate, both of us nodding before I reabsorbed him.

"Duplicating in human form, you've gotten better, son."

"I'm not your son, Plasmius. Looks like the cat isn't helping, have you tried therapy?"

"You've always loved your wise cracks Little Badger, but will you still love them when someone you are supposed to protect is in trouble?" As soon as he finished his sentence, I heard a loud bang, my ears ringing for a second before I realized what it was. Sam's thermos had exploded from the force of all the ghosts forcing their way out of the container, and they were all once again loose. They immediately grabbed some of my classmates, the unlucky few dangling in the air like bait.

"Let them go, Plasmius." A low growl erupted from my chest, my classmates flinching in surprise as it echoed off the lockers.

"Let them go? If you insist!" He laughed as they were phased through the ceiling, Plasmius following shortly after. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. Letting out a string of curses in different languages, I flew through the ceiling, ignoring the gasps from all the people still in the hallway.

I flew through the roof of the school to find the ghost letting go of the students, just like I asked, except here we were forty feet above solid asphalt. Six sets of terrified eyes landed on me, widening even more when they saw I was floating.

"Stop, Plasmius, you don't want to hurt them!"

"This is where you're wrong, Daniel. You do not want to hurt them, to me they're just another number." All six of them screamed as they were thrown from the ghosts grips, and I immediately dove, catching Dash and Paulina as I duplicated myself, each duplicate also catching two people.

We all tried to fly up, but in human form and with my power split three ways, we were still plummeting to the ground. I pulled at the cold spot in my chest, bright rings passing over me as I switched into my ghost form. The burst of power allowed me to stop our momentum from going down, but my momentum caused me to fly straight through the wall of the school and into a crowded classroom.

I unintentionally turned tangible, my body reacting immediately, twisting myself while simultaneously pulling Dash and Paulina closer so when we landed I was their cushion. I felt my heart stutter before starting back up, and I knew I had shifted back to my human form. Dash and Paulina quickly scrambled off of me as my duplicates flew into the room, absorbing back into me as the entire room watched. I felt my heartbeat pick up, my hands automatically moving to get me away from the supposed threat. I paused when I backed against the wall. 'Do I turn intangible and leave? Or would that just make it worse?' I forced my eyes shut, and brought my hands up to my head, burying my fingers into my hair.

"Always playing the hero, aren't you Little Badger." I parted my fingers just enough to glare at him.

"Leave me alone Plasmius! Leave them alone!"

"I would, but I cant. You see, I'm going to use them as payment to ghosts. I do have to pay them, and money doesn't do them any good, but having a human pet might. Of course if they refuse... well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"This is wrong, Plasmius, you're sick!" I rose to my feet, floating up so I was level with them. "You'll have to get through me, first!" I charged up ectoplasm in my hand and, using it as a rope, whipped it around so it wrapped around Vlads waist. Flicking my wrist, I sent electricity down the ecto-rope, shocking Plasmius as I fired off as many shots as I could manage. I pulled out my thermos, only to have it knocked from my hand as Vlad managed to grab the rope, pulling it out of my hand and watching it dissipate.

"You insolent child! Do you have any idea-"

"No, and I have a feeling I don't want to!" I dove for the thermos, grabbing it and uncapping it as Vlad lunged for me. I pressed the button, praying that he wouldn't turn human to escape.

I capped the thermos, the silence that followed strangely eerie as I buried my head in my hands, hot tears escaping my eyes. I heard gasps just before a very familiar voice echoed through the classroom.

"Danny." My head shot up, staring into ruby red eyes as Clockworks hand raised to wipe tears off my cheeks. "C'mon, count with me, Danny. One, two, trois, quattuor, kvin, nau, sept." (One *English, two *English, three *French, four *Latin, five *Esperanto, nine *Esperanto, seven *French) I counted aloud with Clockwork, my panic subsiding as by brain fought to translate and then repeat the numbers in the weird transition of languages and order. "Its okay, Danny. This was supposed to happen, you're fine. If you were in danger, I would stop it, okay? I've got you, you're okay." I curled my fingers into his cloak, holding onto him as if letting go would make him disappear.

"Clockwork, I cant- them knowing, its- it's too much!"

"Shh, Daniel. It's okay. Hey, Danny, look at me." I pried open my eyes, my heart skipping a beat as I noticed a crowd surrounding us. Soft, cold fingers gripped my chin and turned my head, forcing my attention onto the figure in front of me as my breath started to speed up again. "C'mon, Danny. You're fine, just breathe. They're not gonna hurt you." I focused on my breathing, ignoring the confused chatter surrounding us as Clockworks thumbs gently brushed over my cheeks, removing any tears that managed to slip out from between my eyelids.

Soft lips pressed against my forehead, causing me to bury myself into Clockworks chest as heat crawled up my neck. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled, picking up his staff, which he had at one point or another sat down beside us.

"You knew this was gonna happen, that's why you left me that note this morning." I reached up, taking the hand that he offered and hopping quickly to my feet.

"Yes, well, I couldn't just stand by and watch you while you had a bad day, so I tried to make it better. I guess it didn't work as well as I'd hoped." I blushed as I leaned forward slightly, but continued forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes widened as he glanced at me, out at the crowd, and back.

"It worked perfectly, Clockwork. Thank you." I sighed as I leaned backwards, pressing my back and head against the windows, the cold seeping through my jacket and shirt keeping me grounded. "What the hell has my life turned into. Okay, how many different possibilities were there?"

"Ten. Eight of which caused you to reveal your identity, six of which ended in a death. Both instances of secrecy involved the death of one of your peers or you." I nodded, cursing myself for even asking.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Thank you, Clockwork, for saving them."

"Oh, Daniel, I didn't save them, you did. I just made sure you were where you needed to be."

"Yeah, but I screwed up, Clockwork. I screwed up badly. Someone got hurt when I could've prevented it." I glanced over at Dash and Paulina, bruises becoming visible wherever there was exposed skin.

"You were in shock, Danny, it wasn't your fault. You had duplicated yourself and you were still in human form. It's a miracle it worked the way it did. You're lucky you were strong enough."

"Just- please get me out of here. I can't- I can't do this tight now. Not here, not with them." Clockworks eyes traveled to the floor before snapping back up to mine, his teeth running over his lip, turning it a sky blue.

"I apologize Daniel, I cannot do that. You must speak to them. If you do not, more of them are on the Guys In White side than yours. I'm afraid it will not turn out well on your end."

"Will you stay with me?" He smiled, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Of course." I jumped as a cough came from our right, quickly stepping in front of Clockwork before realizing it was just Dash. He slowly raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, obviously unsure of his actions.

"Whoa, easy Fenton. If what the ghost says is right, don't you want to get this over with as soon as possible?" I frowned before looking around at our audience, most of which still wore expressions of shock.

"Yeah, fine, good." I collapsed in the desk nearest to me that hadn't been smashed or mangled, letting out a defeated sigh as I listened to the sound of sirens outside.

"Danny, it would probably be easier if you got everyone in the same place, no? There were students that saw your transformation outside too, maybe we should gather them all into the same place, make it easier on you since you only have to say this once."

"I- yeah, good idea, Clockwork."

"I'll go tell Sam and Tucker to get the staff to round up the students. You can do this, Danny." I nodded as he disappeared, turning to the door and walking out, everyone following along behind me.

•~•~•

I sat on top of one of the basketball hoops on the wall of the gymnasium, watching as students and staff poured into the room, whispering amongst themselves. A hush fell over the crowd as fingers started pointing up towards me.

I found myself suddenly unable to swallow.

I scanned the crowds confused faces, hundreds of eyes focused solely on me. I saw faces of people I knew mixed in with faces I only knew because I'd saved their lives as some point or another.

I paused as my eyes ran over two familiar colours. Bright orange and dark blue. I felt a cold hand on my back as I scanned my parents, the only emotion showing on their face being confusion.

"Clockwork, I didn't know they were here." I heard people gasp, and watched as my parents twitched, years of training telling them to pull out their weapons, but something else was stopping them.

"They saw you transform outside. Do not worry, Daniel, I will ensure they accept you. Nothing will happen to you." I took a deep breath, letting my ghost form take over the vocals since the echo travels better than my normal voice.

"You're Danny Phantom, right?" The small, hesitant voice broke the silence, all eyes briefly glancing over to the freshman girl who had asked, before finding their way back to Clockwork and I. I nodded, the familiar transformation rings traveling out from my naval and over my body, calling any ectoplasm in my body to the surface. Everyone in the room flinched, covering their eyes, before looking back over, their eyes wide and curious.

"But then that means you two are dating, doesn't it? That's what they said on the news." Another voice made its way across the gym, this one coming from a small boy to my right. I felt my skin chill as a bright green blush made its way up my neck.

"I- ah, well-" Clockwork gave me an encouraging smile, slipping his hand into mine. "Yes. Yeah, we're dating."

"So, you're gay?" I groaned.

"Pansexual. It's complicated."

"How did you turn into a ghost? Wouldn't you have to die?"

"Half ghost, actually, and very very painfully." I smiled down at everyone as they winced. "Zero out of ten, would not recommend." My hand reflexively reached up as Clockwork flicked me in the back of the head. "Hey!" I turned, pouting at him as he grinned back at me.

"Only you would love your wise cracks when talking about your own half-death you sadist." I grinned, flicking him back.

"Hey, be nice. I'm your sadist." I turned my head back to the crowd who were all staring in wonder, some of them even smiling.

"Can you explain the event with the Mayor, and the stealing?" I looked over at my mother, cringing when I recognized the look in her eyes. It was a look I had often wore myself, before Jazz and Clockwork started helping me. Her eyes were more tired than I'd seen them in a long time, and they had a lost look to them, as though she didn't know where to go from here.

"The mayor incident, half the town- including the mayor- were all overshadowed. I was trying to help. As for the robberies, I was being controlled. The circus master, he had a staff that allowed him to control ghosts and, apparently, half-ghosts like me." I watched as the crowd parted, my parents making their way up to our side of the gym. I bit my lip, hesitant about going down to meet them. Clockwork, who had known about my hesitance, flew down, tugging me by the hand he still held. I yelped as I fell off the hoop and into Clockworks arms, slowly being lowered to the ground as I apprehensively watched my parents for any signs of anger or resentment. Clockwork gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and shoving me forward towards my parents, my feet moving to stop my momentum before I completely crashed into them. "Er- hi, mom. Dad." My moms eyes briefly closed before she leapt forward. I instinctively flinched as her arms wrapped around my shoulders, before relaxing as my brain and body realized that it was just a hug.

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry! It was our ignorance that scared you away from us, wasn't it?" I rubbed my moms back as she cried into my shoulder, hoping to give her a little comfort.

"Hey, mom, its fine. Honestly! You didn't- you didn't know." She backed up, holding my by my shoulders at arms length.

"But we should have. We're your parents for goodness sake!"

"Hey, give me some credit!" I said, pouting to sell the act. Hopefully if I crack a joke she'll feel a little better. "I'm better at hiding things than you think." I paused, scanning the crowd. "Hey, mom? Can we go home, now?"

"Of course, sweetie. C'mon, the GAV is right outside." She let go of my shoulders and turned to leave, my hand on her arm making her pause.

"Er- actually..." I glanced back at Clockwork, steeling my resolve. "If you don't mind, mom, I'd like to go myself."

"Oh." She spun towards me, glancing between Clockwork and I. "Oh! Sure, sweetie. We'll meet you at home, okay?" I nodded as they turned and made their way through the crowd, Clockwork and I turning and walking through the wall of the gym before flying up in the direction of my house. The scenic route, though. I still had to get used to the fact that I was flying home to my parents in ghost mode and they knew.

"I'm proud of you, Danny. I didn't even have to intervene, you got the good timeline all on your own." I snorted, looking over to him as we landed just in front of Fentonworks, the GAV already in the driveway probably thanks to my dads driving, leaving me to switch to my human form and dig out my key. I opened the door, half expecting my dad to be on the other side blabbering on about ghosts, but the only sight I was greeted to was my parents sitting on the couch, comforting each other as Jazz sat on a chair across from them.

"Is- is everything okay?" I asked, frowning as all three spun to me, all looking tired. Clockwork grabbed my hand and squeezed, a silent 'You've got this'.

"Danny, Clockwork, thank god you guys are here, I tried explaining but-" She shook her head. "Its not exactly my expertise."

"Its okay, Jazz. Thank you. First things first, no weapons." I saw their eyes widen, their mouths opening in preparation to explain themselves. "Not for me, I'm not worried about you shooting me. I will not, however, be taking any chances with Clockwork in the room." Clockworks hand went rigid against mine, causing me to turn my head, coming face to face with a very surprised Clockwork.

"Daniel, you don't have to- I can see-" I shook my head, cutting him off.

"I don't care how far into the future you can see, not happening." My parents blinked, pausing for a second before reaching down and unbuckling their weapons belts, handing them to Jazz. "Thank you. Now," I walked over, pulling Clockwork along, and plopped myself onto the carpet across from the couch. "I think we should talk." I looked over my parents hunched forms, the bags under their eyes more prominent than I've ever seen them, their shoulders falling forward and down and their hands all in a pile, attempting to provide as much comfort as they could with such a small gesture. I squeezed clockworks hand as I recognized the gesture, Clockworks return squeeze allowing me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I-" My head turned to look directly at my mom, her teeth gnawing at her dry lip, causing the skin to split. "I don't know where we should start. There's so many things that we- that I-"

"Hey, we have all the time in the world. Quite literally, in fact. If it makes you guys feel any better, I know you never meant any of it. You were trying to protect me and Jazz, I get it, and I appreciate it."

"But we did mean it! Every word! We just didn't mean it for..."

"I know, mom. I know. I was a dangerous ghost threatening your town and your children. I forgave you for it a long time ago." I cracked a smile. "Besides, Jazz was the one that tossed me in a thermos."

"Hey! That was one time!" My sisters voice echoed from the kitchen as she walked out, five glasses of water on a tray.

"Yeah, one time- per day- for two weeks!" She placed the tray on the coffee table before briefly crossing her arms.

"I've gotten better!"

"That I can't deny." I chuckled as she reached out, handing a glass of water to each of us.

"Sorry, Clockwork. I wasn't sure if you could drink anything, but I figured better safe than sorry." Clockwork smiled up at Jazz before gently taking the glass with his free hand.

"Thank you, Jazz." Jazz grinned as Clockwork took a sip of the water before setting the glass on a coaster on top of the coffee table. My parents stared at Clockwork with poorly veiled curiosity, making both Clockwork and I chuckle. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I will happily answer any questions you may have about ghosts and the Ghost zone, if you would like to ask."

"You already know what they're gonna ask, you dope."

"No, I know what they could ask. There's a difference." My parents looked between Clockwork and I, looking mildly confused. "My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is quite rude of me, please allow me to introduce myself." He let go of my hand and stood up, holding his hand out for a hand shake. "My name is Clockwork, also known as Father Time. I am very sorry that we had to meet like this." My parents both blinked before my dad reached out, shaking Clockworks hand.

"Any friend of our son is a friend of mine. Good to meet ya!" My mom smiled, also reaching out her hand.

"I agree with my husband. It's a pleasure to meet you... Clockwork." I could tell the name sounded very strange to my mom, and Clockwork, too, seemed to pick up on it.

"Ah, if you'd like, if it would make you more comfortable, you're welcome to call me Matt." My head shot up as my parents gasped.

"Is- is that your name?" I listened with rapt attentiveness, eager to hear his response.

"Well, my name is actually Matisse, but I figured Matt would make you more comfortable. My name was not always Clockwork, you know."

"Matisse, gift from god." Clockwork- Matisse- smiled and lightly shook his head.

"Regardless, my aim here is to make you guys as comfortable as possible and answer any questions you may have."

"You- you can remember your life?" Clockwork- I'm sticking with that- nodded.

"Yes. All ghosts remember something about their life- unless they were created by the ghost zone, but that is an entirely different subject- even if the something is insignificant."

"And you can consume human foods and drinks?" My dads excited gaze flickered down to the water that clockwork had been sipping at. I could almost see his brain working to gather all the information he can.

"Yes. While we don't need the nutrients that they are supposed to provide, our ectoplasm can break down the foods and drinks fairly easily. In any case, some of us eat or drink just for the taste."

"Do alcohol and drugs effect you?"

"No, not from here. we do have an equivalent in the ghost zone, though its not quite as extensive. One kind of alcohol, a healing wine, and one type of drug formed by an ectoplant. It causes our ectoplasm to slow all of its processes such as reforming or generating energy, causing a sort of relaxed feeling. Its dangerous, though, because if we get hurt and our regeneration is slowed, we could be eliminated fairly easily, and without being able to generate energy, we can not fight back. It acts like a ghostly equivalent of heroin, I'd say." There was a brief pause before my parents gasped, two notebooks suddenly appearing on the coffee table, along with a variety of different coloured pens and highlighters. "I thought you might like to write some of this down." My parents stared at Clockwork a second before nodding and picking up the notebook and utensils, quickly but neatly- at least on my moms part- scribbling down all of what they had learned, and a few observations they made along the way.

"Thank you, Matt. This has been very insightful."

"Of course, but I do not believe we are completely done here."

"Oh, you're completely right. I'm sorry Danny- we got sidetracked." I smiled, shaking my head as Clockwork hauled me to my feet.

"If it happened, Clockwork ensured or allowed it. It was supposed to happen. Now, what do you guys want to get cleared up first?" They glanced at each other, my dad sighing before turning his eyes back to me.

"How did it-? How did you-?"

"Die? Its okay, you can say it. I- well- do you remember the first day you finished the portal?" They glanced at each other before giving a hesitant nod. "It didn't work and you guys- you were both so devastated. You didn't invent, you barely ate, never got out of bed- you both fell into a depression. It was understandable- your lives dreams and hard work went down the toilet in a fraction of a second. But I- I couldn't stand seeing you like that.

"I brought down Sam and Tucker, I had hoped they could help me fix it. Tucker couldn't find a problem, neither could Sam- we gave up. Sam, she dared me to go inside. I know, it was a dumb idea, but we didn't think it was working. I walked in and started poking around and-" I bit my lip, sitting down again and running my hand through my hair. "Well, I found out from Clockwork later that I had pressed the on button. You guys put one on the inside, for extra security, I think, to make sure no one except for you two could turn it on. It turned on with me inside and I got stuck in the electrical current. As you know, ectoplasm has a crazy fast healing factor, when I got hit with the electricity, I also got hit with ectoplasm. The ectoplasm bonded with me on a molecular level. I was already dead at this point, the electricity had killed me, but after the ectoplasm bonded with me, the shock restarted my heart and the ectoplasm kept me from dying all the way, and kept my heart going through the rest of the shock.

"I don't remember much afterwards, but when I woke up, I was Danny Phantom. I was scared, Sam and Tuck were scared, we had no idea what to do, but seeing you two happy again- I would do it all over. I did do it all over." My hand subconsciously raised to the place on my chest where my symbol would be, my hand twitching in remembrance. "Clockwork told me later that it was a fixed point in time, and would always happen, no matter what. I was always meant to be Danny Phantom because, if the portal were to work and I weren't to have my powers, the entire town would be overrun in like a week."

"Oh, god, Danny! We're so sorry! All that electricity, its no wonder you got a lichtenberg figure!"

"Ah, yeah. That."

"Speaking of your figure, where is it?" I looked down at my hand, the entire expanse of skin covered in scars, but no lichtenberg.

"It only shows up on my ghost form, actually. I think it's because the ectoplasm healed my human half during the electrocution, but only healed my ghost half afterwords. But I'm no scientist, so I'm not certain." I switched into my ghost form, skipping the light show as I felt my heart stop. I reached over with my opposite hand, slipping off my glove and revealing the root-shaped scar. "This is the hand that pressed the on button." My mother gently took my hand, running her fingers over the scar. "I would have had another if it wasn't for Clockwork." Both of my parents looked over at Clockwork, their eyes widening as they noticed the thin, almost unnoticeable lines over his jaw.

My mother let go of my hand, leaping over and throwing her arms around Clockwork. He stumbled slightly, clearly not expecting the tackle-hug, and paused for a second before hesitantly placing his hands on my mother's upper back.

"Thank you! Thank you for helping Danny when we couldn't! Oh, how can we ever repay you?"

"Mrs. Fenton, it's really no big deal-"

"Oh, please, call me Maddie! If you're gonna be a part of out family, there's no need for such formalities!" My mom pulled back, placing one hand on his shoulder as the other ruffled his hair, leaving behind a very confused looking Clockwork.

"Mom, what are you-?"

"Oh, come on Danny, I was young once too! Besides, your relationship has been the talk of the town for days now!" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"...right."

"So, come on, I need details! How did you two meet? Have you had your first date? Where? Have you kissed yet?"

"Mom! Mom, for the love of Clockwork, stop, please!" My moms eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Oh geez, that's awkward. I'm not- It's just-" Clockwork smiled, jumping in as I stumbled over my words.

"I am generally considered a myth or legend in the ghost zone, much like your God here. And, much like you with your God, ghosts tend to use my name when frustrated. It's a habit for most, including Daniel."

"You're... a myth?"

"I am generally considered one, yes. Daniel is one of the very few that know about me. I am considered part of the ghost counsel by certain few that know about me, but I don't show up to the meetings since I can watch the past and present and know what decision they make when they make it.

"The only ones that know about me- or knew, anyway. They tend to have an obsessive reaction to anything that happens here- were Daniel, the Observants, and King Frostbite of the Far Frozen. My Tower, or lair as you call them, is far at the edge of the Ghost Zone, and is inaccessible and invisible unless I allow access."

"If you're generally considered a myth, how did Danny find you?"

"Actually, he found me."

"Oh?" Clockworks lips twitched into a shy smile.

"I had been monitoring Danny's life since he was born, insuring that he was never in serious trouble, and, ah- well- making sure that he got the best timeline."

"Since he was born? How long ago did you-?" My mom cut herself off, her eyes widening as she realized the question she had just asked. Clockwork smiled.

"Its quite alright, Maddie. It's quite hard to tell my true age, given that I've been walking back and forth through time for centuries." He seemed to stare at nothing and yet everything at the same time, the same way he looks into his viewing gears in his tower.

"It sounds lonely, travelling like that all on your own." He snapped out of his daze, shaking his head as he smiled.

"Well, it's pretty hard to be lonely when you're surrounded my thousands of millions of time lines." I frowned, grabbing Clockworks hand and pulling him down to me, causing him to stumble and fall onto my lap, my arm wrapping around his torso and resting on his stomach.

"Loneliness is different from being alone, Clockwork. You of all people know that." He sighed, then smiled.

"Yes, but anytime I feel lonely, I think of things like this. This is the main timeline, so this will always be here for me, and that brings me comfort in times of great stress." I squeezed him, resting my chin in the crook of his neck and lightly kissing his shoulder and neck, Clockwork blushing slightly at the ministrations. I could see my mom and dad smiling in my peripheral vision, looking to each other, my mom leaning her head onto my dads shoulder. I suddenly understood all the "gross" affectionate things they always do, and when did it start becoming sweet and relatable?

Clockwork grinned and, taking advantage of the opportunity, reached up and flicked my nose.

"Hey!"

"My apologies, Danny, though not for that. I must go. You see-" I released my grip and waved him off.

"Yeah, I know. People to see, time streams to save. Go on, I'll meet you in your tower later." He kneeled, giving me a small kiss on the lips, then one on the forehead, before vanishing.

"That's a good one you've got there Danny-boy. Keep 'im." I blushed, smiling up at my parents.

"Trust me, I plan on it." I gasped as a chill ran up my spine, my back straightening as my eyes darted around the room. My parents looked at me, worry and confusion evident on their faces. "Ah, just my ghost sense, I'll just.." My parents smiled and nodded as I floated to my feet and turned intangible, switching forms as I phased through the wall. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

•~•~•

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for reading this thing through and following, favoriting, and commenting! I've gotten a surprising amount of good feedback from you guys, even with the weird ship! I would like to thank you all, but in particular I'd like to thank Secondhandships on FF.net who left a whole list of ideas for one shots! I'll definitely credit you at the tops of the chapters you inspired, so thank you!

Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> 2890 words and yet I still don't have the motivation to finish any of the other fics I started. I am actually the worst. But, I can tell you for a fact that they are not and will never be discontinued, I promise! It just takes me a while.
> 
> Also, in these one shots, they are completely separate unless stated otherwise. So Clockworks back story for this one shot will not show up again unless explicitly stated at the top of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! \\(^-^)/


End file.
